


Mending Hearts

by ClarkeGriffinTitties



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yikes, but bad written fluff because this is my first time experimenting with this, just a lot of fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinTitties
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Bellarke has a fluffy day off in the city.Song lyrics from "I've Got You Under My Skin"! Cover by Ben L'Oncle





	Mending Hearts

Bellamy double clicked the lock button on the key fob, Clarke’s bag slung over his shoulder as they made their way from the parking lot to the bustling train station. 

“Fucking figures,” Clarke grumbled. “I should have known that with my luck, I’d be that person to get my period on their scheduled day trip.”

Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her close as they walked. 

“Hey, I said we coulda just stayed home and chilled; watched those awful B-rated monsters movies you love so much. The city will always be here. We can still postpone-“

“No,” she sighed. “No, I’m sure.” She nodded her head once, this time more convinced she wasn’t making a mistake by going out for the day. “Besides, if my cramps go full rage mode, I’ll still have you to carry me through the city.” Clarke smirked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping ahead to the boarding train, determined to start the morning with a positive attitude. 

Bellamy shook his head in amusement, trotting ahead to catch up to her.

As they boarded the train, Clarke’s smile quickly fell upon seeing just how crowded the cab was. 

“Looks like we weren’t the only one with the idea to hit the city today.” she groaned.

“Hey, come on.” Bellamy grabbed hold of Clarke’s arm as he spotted an open seat in the back.

He plopped down triumphantly next to a man with long brown locks, sporting a well fitted suit. He patted his lap, motioning for Clarke to sit on it.

“No, Bellamy. It’s alright, I can stand. The city is only a few stops aw-“ He ignored her dismissal of the idea as she turned away, instead grabbing onto her hips and dragging her back until she sat atop his lap. 

He wrapped his arms around her midsection so she could not break free, grinning into her back as he placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. Clarke pouted briefly, crossing her arms in defiance before giving in and melting into his embrace, enlacing her own fingers with his around her torso.

Bellamy detangled the headphones after having found the pair hiding within Clarke’s pack; the ones he had been searching for for weeks even though Clarke swore they were not lost at sea along with every other one of his belongings within her bag. He placed one bud in his own ear, the other in Clarke’s.

 _No, no, no, perfect!_ Bellamy thought as he scrolled through the music library.

As the beginning notes traveled through the wires, kindling the tranquil fire within their minds, Clarke sunk deeper into his touch. The flames replaced the iced embers within her eyes, warmth infiltrating each chamber. The wildfire of harmonies blazed through her body, bleeding into Bellamy’s heart where they were joined. They lost themselves to the music and Bellamy left butterfly kisses against Clarke’s shoulder, whispering his devotion with each line.

_I’ve got you deep in the heart of me_

Clarke closed her eyes, inhaling his essence, reveling in the love that spread through her veins.

_So deep in my heart_

It had taken them the entirety of their lives to reach this level of understanding with one another. They grew up together, neighbors in their younger years. They watched each other grow, break, and scar into the people they were today. They sat alongside as they both went through their respective relationships, being the shoulder to cry on when all went to hell. They were best friends, nothing more. 

_That you’re really a part of me_

That is until quick glances turned to soulful stares; comforting touches changed to accidental lingering; fondness shifted to all consuming, passionate love. 

_I’ve got you under my skin_

They knew each other, through and through. They knew exactly what made them tick; what lied beneath each expression; the meaning of every flinch, laugh, plea, and breath. However, this new, unexplored adoration meant they had to relearn every truth.

_I’ve tried so hard_  
_Not to give in_  
_I've said to myself this affair_  
_Never will go so well_  
_But why should I try to resist_  
_When baby I know so well_

They felt as though they were cheating themselves at first, betraying the friendship they had formed through years of turbulence and fossilization. It could never be, right? It just wouldn’t. But how could they deny themselves the right to try? How could they suppress the itching to be something more; to love more profound, to talk sweeter, to hold closer, to lust deeper? 

_That I've got you_  
_Under my skin_

Through trial and error they worked out their kinks, determined to stay afloat even as their surroundings berated them with their harsh waves of doubt. Now, years later and a lifetime ahead, they not only felt connected at the heart, but also merged as one through a network built upon defying the odds. 

They sat in silence the rest of the train ride, listening to the music, Clarke smiling to herself as she heard Bellamy’s breathing get heavier against the side of her neck about halfway through the trip. She gently stirred him when the voice came through the intercom confirming their stop was next.

_________

The city was full, a wall of people shoulder to shoulder crowding the pavement. The blocks were busy with traffic, the song of the city-goers overpowering the sporadic honking. It smelled of fumes, the expulsion of gases from the factories leaving a rusted aftertaste in the mouth. Nonetheless, it was the city. After months of busy work schedules and hectic lives, they deserved a breath of not-so-fresh air. 

They roamed the streets, ducking into stores of interest here and there. Neither of them were big shoppers, instead enjoying the experience than the products.   
In one particularly colorful store, Bellamy was trying on various sunglasses when Clarke draped a rather sparkly purple scarf around his neck, using the fabric to pull him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Clarke gave him a once over before nodding her head in approval.

“You’re just jealous because you know I’d rock this color better than you.” Bellamy teased. 

“Stop drooling over yourself and get over here to take a picture with me so I can add it to the scrapbook.” Clarke rolled her eyes, however, incapable of holding back the smile when his face distorted into one of a goof’s as she took the photo. 

“Just one selfie, Bellamy. Just one! I want to have some actually decent photographs to show our kids so they don’t think we are total psychos when growing up. How are we going to doing that when every time I hold up the camera you make a funny face?” she sighed.

“The good ones are reserved for the wedding day.” Bellamy gave her a horribly executed wink before making his way to the cashier, a pair of glasses and the scarf in hand. “Just you wait. There will be boys and girls lining up to get a piece of this with the help of my new accessory.” he called back, dangling the garment in front of him.

While Bellamy was at the register, Clarke shot a candid photo of him, a natural smile on his lips as he leaned against the counter to retrieve the crumpled pile of money from his pocket. 

“How did I get so lucky?” she whispered to herself, tears brimming her eyes.  
_________

The rest of the day was spent in similar fashion; they explored the unique charm of the city, weaving through the avenues and admiring the hidden architecture in the alleyways.   
At one point, they came upon a duo of older women, one playing the violin and the other, a flute. The ladies played with soul and heart, the cases of the instruments open in front of them. Clarke gave Bellamy a pleading look, the brunette already knowing what she had in mind.

“Goddamn those puppy eyes of yours, Clarke.” He said begrudgingly, taking her hand in his as he set aside their belongings.

He twirled her into the center of the sidewalk, stepping in tune to the music, Bellamy leading the way. Their sudden appearance spurred the musicians on, improvising the melody and drawing in a crowd. With every step back, Clarke took one forward, her free hand wrapped around his side as he spun her in circles across the tiled ground. One of the more surprising facts Clarke had discovered was Bellamy’s background in ballroom dancing, having shown an interest ever since he was a child. She used the knowledge to her advantage with every chance she got, unable to deny it was kind of hot. This was one of those moments. 

He had taught her some basic moves over the years, though she could never master the art like Bellamy had. He always kept his eyes closed when dancing, allowing his feet to guide him. It was at times like this when he looked most at peace, everything else fading from view other than his delicate but sure movements. 

Clarke took the time to appreciate his features, in awe of how the lines across his forehead smoothed and his lips lay in an upturned smile. 

As the music slowed, so did their unified movements. Bellamy dramatically dipped Clarke whilst leaving a soft kiss on her lips, startled at the sudden round of applause. 

Bellamy ducked his head shyly at the attention, not used to the public display of his passion. They gave the ladies the rest of their cash, before breaking the ring that had formed around them. 

“Clarke Griffin, you seriously need to learn when it is, and is not appropriate to give me that damn look. You know I’m no competition for it!” he whined sarcastically.  
“And you know you love me.” she sneered back.

“I do,” A serious look settled on his face as he stopped in his tracks to face her. 

Even after all this time, Bellamy was still capable of bringing a blush to her cheeks. It wouldn’t be the last time she heard those same words from those same lips; in due time.

_________

When the two had walked as long as they could, and their eyes grew bloodshot and dry from the thrill of the day, they called it a night, heading back to the train station.

As they were walking, Bellamy leaned down until his hands were resting against his bent knees.

“Uhm, what exactly are you doing, Bell?” Clarke asked in amusement at the sight of her boyfriend bending over in the middle of the street.

“Come on. Get up here.” He nodded to his back. At her continued look of confusion, Bellamy sighed. “Look, I know you’ve been trying to mask it all day and pretend like you’ve been alright, but I know you, Clarke. I know how your face cringes when a particularly bad cramp rolls in. And you put more weight on your left leg when walking because your right side gets them worse.” He trailed off. “Not to mention, you tend to get more sentimental, that’s why you’ve been ‘sneaking’ all those photos of me while I ‘wasn’t’ looking.” He air quoted the words. “So get on up here. I know your feet must be killing you and a break would do you some good.” 

Clarke obliged, embarrassed that she wasn’t as sneaky as she thought she had been with the camera. She hoisted herself onto his back, his arms wrapping securely around her legs. 

“Now let’s get you home, princess.” Bellamy smiled back at her, Clarke, in return, kissing his cheek. 

She nuzzled into his neck. At _that_ spot; the one where his shoulder dipped in ever so slightly, as if it was carved for her. 

Clarke didn’t need to tell him, but right here, right now, with her chest pressed to his back, their love leading the way, she already was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time dabbling with fluff, so bear with me!  
> Feedback very much appreciated <3


End file.
